The Talk is Good
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: It's THE talk. Post 6x19. Possibly a one-shot, possibly multi-chaptered. EDIT: This is now a chapter story about what happens after THE talk and Sloan shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Talk is Good

**Author:** iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Summary:** It's THE talk. Post 6x19. Possibly a one-shot, possibly multi-chaptered.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

__________

"So," Arizona said, her voice trembling a bit. "We're going to talk about it."

"Yeah," Callie replied. "We are going to talk about it."

Arizona took a deep breath, bracing herself for the questions Callie was sure to ask. She had a right to ask. "Maybe I should put some clothes on," she said quietly, hoping to stall a few more minutes.

Callie nodded and placed the book she'd been reading on the night stand. Even though she was sure the conversation they were about to have was going to an emotional roller coaster and could possibly end in the unthinkable (breaking up), she couldn't help but stare at Arizona while she stepped into a pair of panties before dropping the towel. Despite herself, Callie felt her heart race at the sight of Arizona's naked torso and she had to concentrate on reigning in her desire. Now was not the time to get aroused.

Arizona quickly pulled on a tank top and shorts before shaking out her still damp hair. She returned to her previous position sitting at the end of the bed, folding her legs Indian style.

Callie studied her intently. It was apparent she was as nervous as Callie felt. This could mean the end of their relationship and that scared Callie. She'd survived the hurdles of George and Erica, but she wasn't sure she'd survive losing Arizona.

Nothing was said for several long, tense moments. Finally, Callie couldn't take the silence or the giant chasm between them and she smiled sadly. She held out her hand. "Come here," she said softly.

Arizona looked at her outstretched hand for a moment and Callie was afraid she'd refuse. But she took it and crawled up next to Callie, settling under the covers against her. Arizona's head laid on her shoulder as Callie leaned back against the headboard, just holding her girlfriend for another long moment before speaking.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Callie asked, allowing her hand to rub across Arizona's back and shoulders.

"No," Arizona said quickly and with force, tightening her arms around Callie's waist. "If we're going to break up because of this, I am not going to be the one to do it." She looked up at Callie. "I can't. I just can't do it. I love you." A lone tear escaped, rolling down Arizona's smooth cheek and Callie felt her heart clench. She brushed the heartbreaking tear away with her thumb.

"And I love you," Callie whispered, feeling her own tears well up behind her eyelids. She fought hard to keep them at bay. "I love you so much. But, we want different things… I can't imagine my future without you, but I also can't imagine my future without kids. I don't know what to do." She kissed the top of Arizona's head. "You've obviously thought long and hard about this and made up your mind. Why don't you want kids?"

The question was so soft, Arizona could barely hear it. But she did hear it and she swallowed hard, knowing Callie deserved the truth about why she didn't want kids of her own. "Every day, I see kids suffer from horrible diseases and accidents. I see what it does to the parents. I see how much they suffer. I can't bring a child into this world just to see him or her slip away from me like that."

"But you know that for every sick or hurt child you treat, there are a hundred more that aren't hurt or sick," Callie said softly. "You only see the worst ones because you're one of the best so people come to you from all over the country."

Arizona sighed. "I know that, Callie," she said, noticing Callie's hand stop caressing her back at the use of her nickname. "But it's more personal than that." She paused, gathering her strength to discuss a topic that she could barely think about without crying to this day. She needed to sit up for this, she decided. She did just that, facing Callie, but still close to her, so close their thighs were touching.

Callie, noting the distressed look on Arizona's face, reached out and clasped Arizona's hand in hers, squeezing it in reassurance.

Arizona took a deep breath and continued. "Have I ever told you about Claire?"

Callie shook her head 'no.'

"We were college roommates. Instant best friends. We did everything together, even took the same classes. We were inseparable. Our senior year, she got pregnant by her boyfriend who turned out to be a complete asshole. He split as soon as he found out about the baby. But it was the last semester, so she was able to graduate and get a good job before he was born. Jacob Michael Greene." Arizona paused, a small smile forming on her lips as she thought of her best friend's little boy.

Callie had a feeling where this was headed and gave Arizona's hand another squeeze of reassurance.

Arizona continued. "Claire and I lived together. Platonically. She was straight and even if she wasn't, we were just friends. Like sisters, actually. I helped Claire with Jacob while I was in med school. I thought of him like my own son." Another tear escaped and Arizona angrily brushed it away.

Callie sat up straighter and cupped Arizona's cheek. "You don't have to," she whispered.

Arizona shook her head. "No, I do. You deserve an explanation at the very least." She regathered her thoughts for a moment. "My second year of residency, when Jacob was six, he was diagnosed with stage two Osteosarcoma."

Callie drew in a quick breath, knowing how serious the disease was and already knowing the outcome.

"Claire was wrecked and so was I. Jacob was immediately started on Chemo, but it was bad. He… he only made it three more months before… before…" she trailed off, unable to vocalize.

Callie moved closer to Arizona, pulling her close. "Arizona…" She didn't know what to say. Arizona sobbed into her shoulder and Callie rocked her gently back and forth, wishing she could take away her pain.

Several minutes later, Arizona's sobs had quieted and she sat up, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "Claire stopped being herself. She went into a depression and it took years for her to regain even half of her previous personality. To this day, I worry about her. That was when I decided to specialize in Peds. You know I've been focused on Osteosarcoma for my research. And that's why. I don't want other parents to have to go through what Claire or I went through." She looked Callie in the eye. "And that's why I can't have children of my own. I never want to feel that way again."

Callie was silent for several moments, trying to collect her own thoughts. As much as she wanted kids, now that she new Arizona's reasoning for not wanting them, she decided that she wanted Arizona more. She knew that if they broke up, she'd never find anyone she loved as much to have children with and she didn't want to have to raise them alone. She knew now that if she had kids, she wanted it to be with Arizona. But she understood Arizona's fear and anxiety.

"Arizona, I love you," Callie said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And I can't imagine not being with you. When I'm with you, I feel like… like I can take on the world and do anything I set my mind to. You've given me so much and I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done for me." She brought her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek again. "I want to have a baby. Badly. But I understand why you don't and… and I can accept that. Because if I can't have a baby with you, then I don't want one. I want us to have a family together and if that means it just the two of us and a dog and… chickens? No, I'm going to have to veto the chickens. I want you more than anything."

Arizona was dumbstruck. She had to be dreaming. Because she could have sworn she just heard Callie, sweet, beautiful Callie say that she was willing to give up her dream of having a baby… for her. She opened and closed her mouth several times before forming coherent words. "I can't ask you to give up kids, Callie."

"Don't call me 'Callie' and you're not asking," Callie said. "I'm offering because I love you. I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to ensure that I get to spend the rest of my life with you because you are worth it. You're worth it all."

Arizona couldn't stop the tears this time, but they were tears of joy. She wasn't going to lose the love of her life after all. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres, you are amazing," Arizona whispered through her tears. "I don't even know what to say."

Callie hugged her close. "Just tell me that you love me."

"I do," Arizona said, clinging to her. "I love you so much." She placed her lips against Callie's in a tender kiss.

Callie immediately knew she'd made the right decision. There was nowhere else she'd rather be, no one she'd rather be with than Arizona.

She pulled away and looked into Arizona's bright blue eyes still wet with tears. "Marry me," she said softly.

"What?" Arizona asked, shocked, but not displeased.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

Arizona smiled broadly, unable to contain her happiness. "Marry you? As in a big church wedding, white dresses, everyone watching us exchange vows and promise to love each forever until death do us part?"

Callie chuckled. "The works," she said.

Arizona's grin faltered for a moment. "What if you change your mind?" she asked hesitantly, fear evident in her eyes.

"Change my mind? I won't change my mind about marrying you, Arizona."

Arizona shook her head. "No, I mean what if you change your mind want kids after all? What if, ten years form now, you resent me for not having kids with you."

Callie gathered her close once again. "I'm not going to change my mind because I do still want kids and, honestly, I'll probably keep asking you to have them. But I won't ever expect you to say yes, so I'm prepared to live my life without kids. I meant it when I said that I want you more than anything else."

Arizona kissed her then. Sweetly but with passion and love. She pulled back and whispered one word, "Yes," before kissing her thoroughly once again.

Things were just getting heated up when there was a frantic knock on the front door of the apartment.

"Who on earth?" Callie muttered, angrily dragging herself to the door and opening it to find Mark on the other side, gasping for breath. "Mark? What is it?"

"Sloan… here… baby… coming… now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Talk is Good

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **T (to be safe)

**Summary: **It's THE talk. Post 6x19. Possibly a one-shot, possibly multi-chaptered. **EDIT**: This is now a chapter story about what happens after THE talk and Sloan shows up.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter! I was anxious about this story because I didn't think it was one of my best, but you all seemed to like it, so my muse went to work and this is the result. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I make no promises other than I'll do my best not to leave you hanging for too long. : ) (Don't get used to the quick updates like this one, though. I'm on Easter Break, so I had a lot of free time. Tomorrow, I return to the world of tests, papers and the general craziness that is college life. lol)

__________

Arizona was called in to perform an emergency c-section on Sloan, but Sloan and the baby boy made it through the surgery without a hitch. Arizona went to find Mark and Callie to tell them the good news.

Mark sat by himself in the waiting room, sipping a coffee and nervously tapping his foot. He stood as soon as he noticed her. "How's Sloan? The baby? Were there any complications?"

Arizona quieted him by gripping his arm and smiling. "Sloan and the baby are fine. Sloan's being taken to recovery now. Come on." She led him to Sloan's recovery room down the hall. "Where's Callie?" Arizona asked as they walked quickly down the hall.

"She got paged into an emergency surgery," Mark answered. "She didn't want to leave but I made her go."

Arizona chuckled and stopped at Sloan's room. "She's still groggy from the anesthesia, but you already know that." They entered the room and Mark immediately went to stand beside the bed, taking Sloan's hand.

Sloan opened her eyes and looked around the room before letting her eyes rest on Mark. "The baby?"

"He's fine," Arizona said, checking Sloan's vitals, which were strong. "He's being cleaned up and weighed and measured. Then they'll bring him here for you to see and hold." She smiled at the young girl.

Arizona left the room, intent on finding her girlfriend. No, not her girlfriend. Her fiancée. She couldn't keep the smile from her lips as the thought crossed her mind. The baby conversation had gone much differently than she'd thought it would.

Since Jacob had died, she'd had two relationships serious enough for the baby talk to emerge. In both, she'd avoided the conversation like the plague, just like she had with Callie. The difference, however, was that Callie had been patient with her and, when the talk had finally happened, Arizona had felt comfortable enough to tell her the real reason why she didn't want kids. And Callie had accepted it.

In all honesty, since she'd met and fallen in love with Callie, the thought of having kids with her and raising them together was almost enough for her to get over her fear. She didn't dare tell Callie that, however. She didn't want to get Callie's hope up only to decide that the fear was still too strong. But with Callie, there was a much bigger possibility of kids than with anyone else she'd ever dated.

Callie was still in surgery, so Arizona sat in the observation gallery watching her girlfriend–no, fiancée–fix the bones of a middle-aged man. She was lost in Callie's movements that she didn't notice the door to the gallery opening. It was late at night, so she'd been the only one in the gallery, so it surprised her when someone sat next to her and cleared their throat.

Arizona jumped. "Oh! Dr. Bailey! I didn't hear you come in."

Miranda gave her a funny look and shook her head. "Possibly because you're too busy staring at a certain someone."

Arizona smiled. "Possibly," she said. "She asked me to marry her."

Miranda whipped her head around to stare at her fellow attending. She noted the sappy grin on her face as she continued to stare into the OR at the ortho attending. "Marriage?" she said. "I had no idea you two were that serious."

Arizona glanced at her, an amused expression on her face. "We've been together for over a year," she said. "Calliope is… she's just so amazing." She paused and a bit of a frown appeared on her lips. "So amazing," she whispered.

Miranda rolled her eyes and stood, walked to the door and closed it, knowing she was in for a long conversation. She returned to her seat next to the blonde and sighed. "What is it?" she asked, not relishing the idea of hearing personal problems, but knowing Arizona needed to talk.

Arizona sighed. "She's giving up so much for me," she said softly. "She wants kids. She really wants kids."

"And you… don't?"

Arizona shook her head lightly. "No."

Miranda narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Really? I would have pegged you for the 'I want a dozen kids' type."

Arizona sighed in frustration. "Why does everyone assume that I want kids?"

Miranda shrugged. "Peds, heeleys, child-like enthusiasm… I though it was kind of obvious."

Arizona sat back in her chair, shaking her head.

Miranda was silent for a moment before a thought dawned on her. "Oh, I see," she said. "It's because you see so many sick children, right?"

Arizona sighed again. "Kind of, but it's more personal than that," she said.

"I don't want to hear your life story," Miranda quickly interjected. Then she softened. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't worry about little Tuck getting hurt again. When that bookshelf fell on him and I thought I was going to lose him… That was the worst feeling in the world. But when I go home at night and give him his bath and tuck him into bed, read him a story… That's the best feeling in the world, and I wouldn't give it up for anything." She smiled broadly and chuckled. "Last night he insisted on sleeping without his night light because he's a 'big boy' now and big boys don't need a night light. Then he woke me up at midnight because he was scared and wanted to sleep with me in my bed. But he claimed it was because he didn't want me to be lonely." Miranda chuckled again and shook her head. "And I would have been if he wasn't there."

Arizona looked over at her colleague and couldn't help but grin at her obvious joy of her son and she felt her heartstrings tug.

"Callie wants kids," Miranda said softly. "And she's always going to want kids, but she's willing to give them up for you." She shook her head. "She must really love you." With that, Miranda stood and walked out of the gallery, leaving Arizona to ponder their conversation.

__________

Arizona went to check on Sloan, finding her and Mark with the newborn baby. She smiled at the obvious look of pride on Mark's face as he cradled the infant in his arms.

"Hey grandpa," she teased as she walked into the room to check Sloan's vitals once again.

Mark just grinned, not bothering to protest the use of 'grandpa.'

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Arizona asked Sloan.

"I'm letting him choose," she said, pointing to Mark. "He's going to be the one raising him."

Arizona raised an eyebrow at Mark. "You're going to adopt him?"

Sloan smiled. "Yeah, he offered months ago and I decided no one would be better. And his friend offered to help, as well."

Arizona knit her brow. "Who?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"Callie," Mark said offhandedly, not really paying attention to the conversation and who was asking. He was too distracted by the baby he was holding.

Arizona gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Callie," Sloan said, unaware of Arizona's rapidly rising anger. "She said that they'd raise him together."

Arizona felt like she was about to faint. Mark finally looked up and noticed her expression.

"Arizona," he started.

"I have to go," she spat out and turned on her heel. She had to find Callie.

__________

"Callie Torres!"

Callie stopped in her tracks at the angry voice. She turned to see a very unhappy looking Arizona walking quickly towards her. Callie suddenly had the urge to find a supply closet to hide in, but alas, Arizona had already seen her, so it would be pointless.

Arizona grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" Callie was thoroughly confused when Arizona pulled her into an on-call room, their on-call room, and pretty much slammed the door behind them. Then she rounded on Callie, crossing her arms over chest and giving Callie a furious look.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that my girlfriend offered to commit herself to a man for at least the next eighteen years! That's what's wrong!"

Callie gave her a confused look, uncertain what this was about. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you offering to raise a baby with Mark!" Arizona practically yelled.

Callie's heart raced. "Arizona, I–"

"No! You don't get to talk right now." Arizona stood with her hands on her hips, primed for a fight. "How could you tell Mark, Mark of all people, that you'd help him raise a child without even discussing it with me first?!"

"I–" Callie tried to interrupt.

"Did you even think about my feelings? No, you didn't! Was I right the other night? Are you sleeping with Mark again?"

"What?! God, no! Arizona, please, listen to me," Callie pleaded.

Arizona sat angrily on the edge of the bed, arms and legs crossed. Callie kneeled on the floor in front of her and tried to take one of her hands. Arizona didn't budge so Callie gripped her knee instead.

"I never meant to hurt you or do anything that would hurt our relationship," Callie said softly. "When I said that… it was… Mark was about to lose his daughter and grandson. You should have seen him. He was wreaked. Then he offered to take care of the baby himself, but Sloan said she wanted him to have a family, a mom and dad and I… I said I'd help because it meant so much to him."

"And I mean nothing, apparently," Arizona snapped.

"Of course you mean something!" Callie insisted. "You mean everything. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I wanted to take it back. You know I have verbal diarrhea."

Callie didn't miss the quick twitch of Arizona's mouth before it returned to a hard line and knew she had to do something to not lose her.

"I was planning on discussing it with you that night, but then Sloan left and… it didn't matter anymore because she was gone and… and…" Tears threatened, but she held them back. "Arizona, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never would have offered had I known what I know now. As much I care about Mark and want him to be happy, I care about you a hundred times more. Please, you have to believe me."

Now, Callie couldn't stop the tears from falling and she buried her face against Arizona's thigh as sobs wracked her body.

Arizona was torn. She wanted to believe Callie. She wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her how much she loved her, but something inside her told her not to and she had to listen to that voice. She stood, bringing Callie up with her.

"I need to think for a while," Arizona said before walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She leaned back against the door momentarily to regain the strength to walk away. Her heart broke when she heard sobs from the other side of the door and had to force herself not to go back into the room.

Straightening her lab coat, Arizona walked down the hall, away from the on-call room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Talk is Good (3/?)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **T/PG-13 (to be safe)

**Summary: **It's THE talk. Post 6x19. Possibly a one-shot, possibly multi-chaptered. **EDIT: **This is now a multi-chaptered fic about what happens after THE talk and Sloan's arrival.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **Thanks again to all those who commented/reviews the last chapter! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this. And now for part three…

__________

Mark stood at the nurses station down the hall from the on-call room that Arizona had dragged Callie into. He'd tried to catch up to her after she'd run out of Sloan's room, but had been unsuccessful.

Now, he waited for them to reemerge, hoping they were alright. He would hate for this to come between them. Especially after they'd just worked out their earlier issue of the whole baby thing.

Mark shifted from foot to foot, anxious. Callie had just been trying to help him keep his grandson in his life.

The door opened and Arizona stepped out. He couldn't make out her expression from this distance, but he saw her lean back against the door, then start off down the hall away form him.

Mark went to the on-call room and knocked lightly on the door before opening it slowly. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Callie lay curled on a bed, sobbing. "Callie," Mark said softly.

"Go away, Mark," Callie said, turning away from him to face the wall.

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I mean it, Mark," Callie said angrily. "Go away. Just leave me alone."

Mark sighed heavily, but did as she said, knowing she just needed to be alone for a while. He left as quietly as he came, now on a new mission. He wasn't about to let his best friend's relationship be ruined because of him. Instead, he went in search of Arizona.

He found her in the attending's lounge, standing at the window, staring out into the gloomy drizzle.

"Arizona."

She stiffened at his voice, but didn't acknowledge him.

Mark just waited by the door.

Arizona finally had enough and whirled around on him. "I bet you think this is funny, don't you?" she accused. "Now you and Callie can go off and be this perfect little family. You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Mark gave her a shocked look. "Still? I've never been in love with her," he said calmly. "You know Callie and I are just friends."

"Oh, sure, 'just friends' always offer to raise a baby together," Arizona said, venom in her voice.

"She was just trying to help, Arizona," Mark said. "She loves _you_. You know she loves you."

Arizona grunted and sat heavily in a chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"She wants kids," Mark said. "She told me once that she couldn't wait to have kids and start a family. She was even trying with O'Malley before the divorce. But she's willing to give that up. For _you_."

Arizona looked up at him, arms still crossed but softening her expression a little bit.

Mark recognized his opening and continued. "You realize that her father is going to pitch another fit when he finds out there are no grandkids, right? She knows that, and she's still is willing to sacrifice. For _you_. Because she loves _you_. Not me. Not anyone else. _You_." He was silent for another moment before he stood and left quietly, leaving Arizona to sort out her emotions in peace.

Arizona swallowed heavily and felt her resolve begin to crumble. As much as she hated to admit Mark was right (and boy, did she hate it), he was. It was Callie who had ultimately been willing to give up her desires.

Arizona stood and practically ran out of the room towards the on-call room she'd left Callie in, hoping she was still there. She opened the door and nearly screamed in frustration at the empty room. She glanced at her watch, noting the late hour and wondered if Callie had gone back to her apartment.

Not wanting to risk that she was still in the hospital, Arizona pulled out her cell phone and sent her a text.

_Where r u? We need to talk -AZ_

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later and she read Callie's text.

_Apt trying to sleep but I can't w/o u :( -C_

Despite herself, Arizona grinned. She was still angry that Callie had so readily offered to raise a baby with Mark, but her anger had lessened quite a bit after her heart-to-heart with Mark. She sent a text back to Callie.

_Can I come over 2 talk? I promise not to yell again ;) -AZ_

Callie's reply came quickly.

_OK. -C_

Arizona quickly made her way out of the hospital and across the street. She noticed as she was climbing the stairs that she'd forgotten to change out of her scrubs, but didn't care. She just wanted to see Callie.

She used her key to unlock the door and entered the darkened apartment. The light coming from under Callie's bedroom door beckoned her and she crossed the apartment. She knocked lightly, waiting for Callie's soft "come in" before she pushed the door open.

Callie sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed as she wrung her hands, a nervous habit that Arizona found endearing.

"Hey," Arizona said softly.

"Hey," Callie replied, not looking up.

Arizona placed her keys on the dresser and sat next to Callie with only a few inches separating them. "The first time I met Mark, I thought he was just an egotistical pig that would hit on anyone with breasts." She paused momentarily before continuing. "He's still and egotistical pig that will hit on anything with breasts most of the time, but he's also a good guy, when he wants to be." She took Callie's hand in hers and squeezed it gently in hers. "And he's a good friend to you," she said softly. She turned her head to face Callie, who was staring at their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry," Callie started, her voice so soft that Arizona could barely hear her. "I never meant—"

"I know," Arizona cut her off. "Mark found me and we talked. He actually made some surprising comments and he was… well, right." Arizona cringed. "That actually hurt to say," she muttered.

Callie could help but chuckle a bit.

"I'm still upset that you so readily offered to help raise a baby without consulting me first and you're going to have to make it up to me, big time, but I know you weren't trying to hurt me and that you love me."

"I do," Callie said quickly. "I love you more than anything."

"I know," Arizona whispered and moved over so that their legs and hips were touching and she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. Callie's arm automatically went around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I love you, too."

Callie buried her face in Arizona's hair and breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo while Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

They sat like that for several minutes, just enjoying being in one another's arms before Callie broke the silence. "So, this making it up to you," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

Arizona chuckled, a bit evilly. "For starters, you're making me breakfast in bed for the next week. And cereal doesn't count. I want eggs and pancakes and all the good stuff. And you're going to be my sex slave for, oh, I don't know, at least the next month."

"A month?!" Callie cried out mockingly. She could handle being Arizona's sex slave for the next month or so.

"At least," Arizona said. She turned and looked into Callie's eyes. Her expression softened. "And you have to promise to love me and not offer to raise any more babies with out consulting me first."

Callie smiled. "I can do that," she said, tucking a lock of Arizona's blonde hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "So, when does this sex slavery begin?" she said against Arizona's soft lips.

Arizona grinned, stood and walked to the door. She shut it and turned back to face Callie. "Right now."

__________

Callie stretched, trying to loosen her stiff muscles. Arizona hadn't been kidding about the sex slave business. Not that Callie was complaining.

It had been three days since the fight and Arizona had made good on her threat immediately. Callie had been at Arizona's sexual beck and call ever since and she'd loved every minute of it.

Now, she was standing at the nurses station making a not on a patient's charts, wondering when Arizona would page her for their next rendezvous. Arizona had been extra… turned on lately and Callie had a feeling that it was because they'd almost lost one another. That's what made Callie extra… turned on lately.

Just then, Mark saddled up to the counter holding precious cargo—Samuel Marcus Sloan. The newborn cooed in Mark's arms, getting Callie's attention. She smiled at the baby, letting him capture her index finger in his grasp.

"Hello little Sammy," she said softly.

"Samuel," Mark corrected. "Or just Sam. Sammy is a wussy name."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay, grandpa," she teased. In the past three days, Mark had completely turned into the possessive daddy, never letting Samuel out of his sight for longer than it took him to complete a surgery. Callie and the others teased him for it, but Mark just went along with it or ignored it.

Callie held out her arms and Mark transferred the small bundle to her. She instinctively cradled the baby against her chest, rocking gently back and forth.

"How's little Sloan doing?" she asked Mark.

"Better. I think I've convinced her to stay for a while."

Callie nodded, rubbing Samuel's back as his deep breathing indicated that he was very comfortable where he was. "Good. Maybe she'll realize how precious he is and decided to try and be a good mother for him."

Mark nodded and leaned back against the counter. "So you and blondie made up?" Mark had been so busy with Samuel the past three days, they'd hardly had time to talk.

Callie grinned. "Yes, we did. All thanks to you, you know." Callie nuzzled her cheek against the baby's soft peach fuzz hair. "She told me what you said to her. Thanks for that, by the way."

Mark shrugged. "Just did what I had to do," he said. "I couldn't see you hurting again."

"Who knew the notorious Mark Sloan is such a softie?" Callie couldn't help but tease.

Mark shrugged again. "Only when it comes to people I care about."

__________

Arizona rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks at the picture before her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Callie stood holding little Samuel, a huge smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy.

Arizona's own smile faltered as her mind went back to the conversation she'd had with Bailey a few days ago in the gallery and then to the one she'd had with Mark later that same day.

Callie looked so comfortable holding the newborn baby boy, so at peace and happy and Arizona felt guilty. She was taking that feeling away from Callie. Callie wanted to be a mother and dammit, she should be a mother!

Arizona knew then that she had to do something about it. She couldn't let Callie give up her dream of being a mother.

Bracing herself, Arizona walked determinedly down the hall towards Callie. If she was going to do this, it was now or never.

* * *

Oh! Another cliff hanger! I'm so mean. . Next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Talk is Good (4/4)

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **T/PG-13 (to be safe)

**Summary: **It's THE talk. Post 6x19. Possibly a one-shot, possibly multi-chaptered. **EDIT: **This is now a multi-chaptered fic about what happens after THE talk and Sloan's arrival.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **I usually don't do big time jumps in stories, but this story has one. I couldn't think of another way to go with this particular story and still make it realistic, so sorry if you don't like time jumps. It does start where the other one left off. I'll note when the jump is. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter, but still full of Callie and Arizona goodness! : )

**A/N3: **Thanks again to all those who commented/reviews the last chapter! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this. And now for part four…

__________

As soon Arizona had joined Callie and Mark at the nurses' station, Callie's pager had gone off and she had to rush off to the pit.

Arizona waited for her to get out of surgery, trying to prepare what she was going to say to her. She was nervous, but it was obvious that Callie should be a mother. She's been on the fence before, but now, the way Callie had held on so protectively to Samuel and looked so content while doing so had pushed Arizona over the edge.

She paced in an on-call room, trying to gather her thoughts and what she was going to say to Callie. Sighing heavily, she sat on the edge of a bed and placed her hands over her face, willing herself to not have a panic attack.

Arizona was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open or Callie enter the room. Callie closed and locked the door, instantly worried when she saw her girlfriend so seemingly distressed.

"Arizona?" Callie said as she sat next to her on the bed and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Arizona lifted her head and smiled sadly. "I'm fine," she answered. "Just thinking." She leaned into Callie, breathing in her scent, a mixture of perfume, shampoo and strawberry lip gloss, a scent that was uniquely Callie.

"About what?" Callie asked, burying her face in Arizona's neck, nuzzling along her pulse point.

"Hmm… Callie," Arizona groaned when Callie nipped just beneath her ear, an erogenous place that only Callie had ever been able to find.

"I really love you," Callie whispered seductively into her ear.

Arizona groaned again and pressed her lips against Callie's, immediately sinking her tongue inside to stroke against her girlfriend's. All her thoughts flew out of her head and she pushed Callie back onto the bed, keeping their mouths fused together. She positioned herself so that she lay on top of Callie, pressing a thigh between Callie's.

Callie groaned, pressing her hips upwards to push her center against Arizona's firm thigh while pressing her own thigh against Arizona's center. Her fingers buried themselves into blonde hair, reveling in this feeling of love and passion.

Arizona forced herself to pull away, knowing if it went any farther, it would be another several hours before she got around to the serious conversation they needed to have.

"Calliope," she breathed. "Talk. We need to talk about something."

"Mmm hmm," Callie hummed, turning them on the bed so she hovered over Arizona, kissing a path down her jaw and neck. Arizona nearly gave in when she licked along the neckline of her scrub top.

"Calliope, I'm serious," Arizona groaned out. "I need to tell you something."

"So, tell me," Callie said while nudging Arizona's scrub top even lower.

Arizona threaded her fingers in the long dark locks and pulled her away, making her look into her eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Callie knit her eyebrows in confusion. "I know," she said with a little laugh. "I love you, too." Her smiled faltered a bit. "What's this about?"

Arizona pushed Callie to a sitting position and sat up next to her. She gave her a smile and took her hand. "I saw you earlier today, holding Samuel. You looked so… maternal. Comfortable. And I saw the look of longing on your face, in your eyes as you held him. You want to be a mother, but you were willing to give them up for me."

Callie's heart plummeted. She was breaking up with her. Letting her go so she could have a baby. She couldn't let that happen. "Arizona, I already told you, I love you and I'm still willing to—"

Arizona silenced her by placing her hand over her mouth. "Calliope, shut up and listen to me." She gave her a small smile and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not breaking up with you, alright? I'm trying to tell you… I'm trying to tell you that I think _I'm _willing to start a family with you."

Callie's eyes widened and she stared at Arizona, dumbstruck.

Arizona removed her hand and kissed her softly. "When I'm with you and I think about the future, our future together, the thought of children doesn't scare me as much as it used to. I can see you as a mother. You'd make a great mother. And I can't take that from you. But I can't give you up, either. I'm still terrified, but with you, I can do this."

Callie was stunned. She had never planned on completely giving up on Arizona—she was going to keep asking, but knew not to expect her to change her mind—but she never expected her to be the one to give in and so soon. "You… you… really?"

Arizona grinned and nodded. "Not right now, of course," she said. "It's still too soon and I'd like for us to be married first, but later when we're more settled and have a place of our own? Yeah, I think I'd be willing to have kids with you. Only with you."

Callie couldn't keep the huge smile off her face. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I don't want you to do something you're not completely sure of—"

This time, Arizona stopped her with a kiss, cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She pulled back when air became essential, both of them breathing heavily. "I'm sure," Arizona said, grinning broadly. "I love you."

Callie cupped her cheek and laid her forehead against Arizona's. "I love you, too. So much." She gave a small laugh.

"What?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head slightly. "I just can't believe this is happening. Am I dreaming?"

Arizona chuckled. "You're not dreaming, Calliope." She pushed Callie onto her back once again and propped herself above her, staring down into her deep brown eyes. She cupped Callie's cheek and brushed her thumb across her full lips. "This is real. And you're going to make an awesome mother."

Callie captured Arizona's lips with her own. "No, _we_ are going to make awesome mothers," she whispered when they parted. "Together."

"Together," Arizona agreed. She grinned mischievously. "I believe you still have some making up to do," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Callie grinned. "I'm at your mercy."

__________

_Six months later…_

_**From this moment, I have been blessed**_

_**I live only for your happiness**_

_**And for your love, I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment, as long as I live**_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give **_

_**From this moment on**_

_**You're the reason I believe in love **_

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_**From this moment, as long as I live **_

_**I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**From this moment, I will love you as long as I live**_

_**From this moment on.**_

_** -"From this Moment On" Shania Twain**_

The slow ballad played in the background as the newly-married couple danced. Their wedding had been a small ceremony just over the Canadian boarder in Vancouver, Canada, where gay marriage is legal, with only family and a few close friends.

Callie's family—her father, mother, sister, aunts and uncles—were all in attendance along with Arizona's parents and their friends from Seattle Grace-Mercy West, including Mark, Teddy, Cristina, Bailey, Lexie, Meredith and Derek. The ceremony had been gorgeous, leaving most of the women with tears in their eyes. Callie even swore she saw her father dab at his eyes.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered in a reception hall and watched as the newlyweds danced their first dance as a married couple.

"I thought this day would never come," Arizona said softly as she slow danced with her bride of forty-two minutes. "I love you."

Callie smiled broadly and pulled her closer. "I love you, too. Forever."

"Forever."

THE END : )

* * *

Okay, that's it for now, lovely ladies (and random men who may read this?) I had a lot of fun writing this and, if you're lucky and leave me lots and lots of comments, I may just write an epilogue about Callie and Arizona's, uh, honeymoon activities. ;-)

xoxox

Lauren

EDIT: I have posted the promised chapter of the "honeymoon activities." It's called "Perfect Day" and is rated M, so I added it as a new story instead of a chapter in this one. : )


End file.
